


That's my boy!

by poetdameron



Series: Tumblr MCU ficlets/prompts [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Knotting for the first time, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, Bucky didn't put much attention to class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's my boy!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was too good to just let it go, so I took it. 
> 
> If you like this fic, please reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/133189733359/the-first-time-they-knotted-bucky-didnt-really) on tumblr! :)

**That's my boy!**

 

“What the…?”  
“Don’t stop” and Steve’s legs pushed him deeper inside him, his blue yes were closed and Bucky looked at his blushing face. “Please, Buck… don’t stop…”

He has stopped, indeed. But for a good damn reason because he wasn’t actually understanding his biology today and Steve was starting to move desperate to feel some friction, what on Earth was he supposed to do? At the end, Bucky keep going on it, getting into Steve with slowly movements, Steve’s wet walls surrounding him in the most amazing way and oh, this was happening. He was making love to his best friend, the only person he has ever felt in love with. Because of course, this was obviously love. We all know when our house is burning while inside, he just knew it.

Then Steve opened his eyes, his full body covered in red and sweat, his lips bruised thanks to their make out session before this. How have they ended like this? God bless Steve’s pre-heath and his parents going to his aunt’s with his little sisters, letting him alone with his friend on a comfy bed, good food and silence, just the two of them getting together in a new way. And Bucky kissed him, his mouth was heaven and he was going to die a happy man right now.

“Oh, fuck…” He mouthed, biting Steve’s lip while his hips started to thrust harder and deeper. “Steeeviieeee… you feel so good..”

He fucking did. Steve was warm and soft, sweet and a dream. The drums on his chest was just a bonus, a certification of the fact that he was loving this almost as much as he has loved his friend for as long as he remember the feeling of seeing him smile and now, of seeing him like this, so turned on and so into it, all red and lovely and his. Steve was his. He smelled like him, everyone will know soon they belonged to the other and when his cock started to get trouble entering him, he knew he was coming to and end.

Bucky fucked Steve into the mattress, eyes shut hard while Steve’s moans guide him into the right way to make him feel better and better, and after a couple of thrusts, he knew he was going to be done soon. He took Steve’ cock in his hand, squeezing the head a little before leaning to kiss him while stroking his erection, his thrusts on a perfect angle to catch that spot that made his friend see stars. Tears rolled from the younger’s eyes and Bucky kissed them softly, then his eyes and his forehead, his nose, his ears and his cheeks, his lips and his whole neck, all Steve needed to be worshiped and kissed forever and Bucky was happy to be the ma to do so.

“Ah, Buck! Bucky, Bucky, Bucky!”  
“Ye… yeaaaaah?” He was feeling it to, whatever this was, it was better than when he touched himself. It was just… the best. “Ooooh, fuck! Stevieeeee!”  
“Shit, BUCK!”

Thank god for the day his parents decided to move near school, near Steve. Just… thank god for Steve. And his pretty lips, and his cute smile and the way he was looking at him, breathless and happy, he needed to kiss him once again. Bucky let himself rest carefully on Steve, helping him to normalize his breath with one hand caressing his chest and the other playing with his hair, giving the blond little kisses here and there, pepering his skin with smooches and tenderly little kisses until Steve was breathing normal again and smiling to him with his full body blush still visible.

“I lov-”  
“I love you!” He said first, Steve laughed and bit his bottom lip.  
“I love you better, asshole!”  
“Well, you are what you eat, right?”  
“Buck!” 

And the room was filled with laughs. It probably smells terrible, Bucky needed to open the windows or his mama was going to kill him, no one wanted a furious Winifred Barnes in home. So he get- He couldn’t get up.

“Steve?”  
“Mmmm?” The omega exclaimed sleepy. “Get out me, jerk. Wanna sleep…”  
“Hmmm…” He tried to move again, but his dick was- Oh my god. “I can’t.”  
“WHAT?” Steve said, sitting on the mattress, facing Bucky. “Are we…?”

They were stuck to the other by his cock and that’s knotting, they were too young to knot and that’s something they have heard a million times before but now, they were… one. Steve looked at it, pale and and with a little smile peering on his red lips, then he looked up at Bucky with a curious gaze.

“What now?”   
“I… I don’t know.”  
“You are the good at biology, Buck.”  
“Yeah…” And he was 17 years old, come on. “I think biology is laughing at me right now, Stevie. I was supposed to know this would-”

“Honey, we are home!” 

“Shit!” And he hugged Steve by instinct. “The door is closed, right? I think I assured it…”  
“Buck? I’m still stuck at you.”

Silence, then Bucky looked at him blushing.

“Yeah…”  
And Steve felt smaller than ever, looking at him like this. “Ummm… does that mean-? Are we…?”   
“I thought about that while… I don’t know, Stevie. I didn’t thought this would happen. But in that case…”

“Bucky, are you home?” 

“Should I answer?”  
“Please, don’t.”

Bucky smiled at him and Steve lay in the mattress again, his back was starting to hurt and all this information, just wow. He felt Bucky moving him with his body, spooning him with his lips kissing his neck and his arms around his waist. They could mate right now, their bodies were ready to do it. You just don’t knot with anyone without a heath, doesn’t matter this was a pre-heath. Bucky was his alpha. Jesus F. Christ, Bucky Barnes was his alpha. Steve swallowed then, puting a hand over Bucky’s and the alpha boy started to kiss his ear.

“I want you to be mine, forever. I don’t give a shit about us being-”  
“To damn young. I don’t care either.” He smiled, moving to see his grey eyes, his noses touching. “I want you to be mine too, Buck.”  
“I lo-”  
“I love you.” Steve smiled. “And I mean it.”  
Bucky smiled at him then, kissing him slowly and sweet. “I love you too, and I mean it too.”

“Bucky?”, they heard Winifred approaching the door and Bucky tensed immediately. “Oh, crap, these two…” She hushed and Steve lifted an eyebrow. “George!”  
“What?” Bucky’s father answered from the living room or the kitchen, probably.  
“Your son mated with his friend in our house!”  
“Good for him, that’s my boy!”

Then, they muffed their laughs in each other’s mouth, Winifred walking off there and George knowing he was going to have a long conversation with his son and his little omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
